


Act of Nature

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Negotiations are delayed due to a volcano</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act of Nature

Qui-Gon sat quietly and watched the forces of nature taking place on the other side of the glass. The mostly dominant volcano begun to release cloud of steam and ash a few days ago causing the negotiations he and Obi-Wan were there for to be cancelled.

The previous pressure releases gave way to the major eruption that started that morning. Explosions rocked the mountain. Ash and steam billowed high in the sky blocking the sun, turning day to night. The only source of light, outside of the manmade kind, was the jagged streaks of lightening that came from the pyroclastic cloud.


End file.
